A Queen's Making
by thrilllover39
Summary: New outfit, new hairstyle, new outlook on life, Serena said she is ready to take control of her destiny and aim to become Kalos Queen, but when the group stumbles upon the princess festival in the next town over, they are met with an unexpected surprise, especially Ash. Who is the Queen that hails from Kanto?
1. Queen of Kanto

**Hey everyone so this going to be a really short story on Amourshipping with a special appearance from Misty! If I see that Queen's making is a hit then I will attempt to make more chapters with the rest of the pokegirls having a special appearance, my aim at this plot is to show Serena's growth through her journey with Ash by meeting all of his previous female traveling buddies and receiving special advice and sharing experiences with them, with every meeting, she gets a lesson on becoming stronger and takes a step forward towards becoming Kalos Queen. So if you like, please review and let me know what you all think!**

"Wow! what is this?!" Serena and Bonnie cheerily squealed, entranced and immediately drawn in by the colorful decorations, flower trains hung across street poles while everything was nearly decorated in pink and purple, balloons were everywhere and madness was occurring.

"Hm…" Clemont looked around, seeing the many signs posted up on every shop windows, all of them reading about sales of up to eighty percent off.

"I remember this!" they had all quickly turned to Ash who exclaimed his words out, a look of fear had quickly taken over, his complexion had gotten paler, "They had this back in Kanto, it's called the princess festival…" Bonnie and Serena's eyes immediately grew wide and bright, both males could see the excitement practically spilling out.

"Princess festival?!" they squealed even louder, causing both Ash and Clemont to cover their ears, they had immediately taken off, storming into one of the shops where screams and cries could be heard.

Ash sighed, shaking his head along as Clemont slowly turned to him, a worrisome look had already taken over, "U-um….what exactly is the princess festival?"

"The princess festival is a day dedicated to celebrating girls which occurs once every year, crazy sales are given and girls get to eat everything free for the day". Clemont looked even more worried, gazing from the corner of his eye towards one of the shops windows where he saw a giant mob of women fighting for clothes.

"I can already tell today won't be any fun". he sighed, shaking his head as Ash chuckled.

"I think it'll be fun, besides…" he looked at the shops window where Serena was seen holding up a skirt. "...I think it will help Serena clear her mind from what happened back in Coumarine city". his expression turned grim upon remembering the devastating loss she suffered in her debut.

"Ash…" Clemont frowned.

"We're back!" there jaws dropped at the many bags both Bonnie and Serena were holding as they rushed over to them.

"That fast!?" gawked Ash, Serena giggled.

Bonnie grabbed onto the brunette's arm, jumping in excitement "You should have seen her! She fought off all these old ladies at the same time! It was amazing!"

She gave a sheepish grin, "Anything for fashion".

"Ash?" they were interrupted, prompting all heads to turn to the source of the voice, A familiar figure known to the raven haired boy was standing not too far from the group, his mouth slowly parted while his eyes grew wide. She dropped her bags to the floor, growing the same expression as him, "M-misty?" he was still in shock, what was she doing in Kalos? More importantly, how could she have changed so much?

She nodded, still keeping silence as she continued looking at him, processing what was happening right now. He was taking notice of all of her features, she no longer had short hair, she had grown it out long and full, letting it fall to her waist, she had two small blue ribbons tied to each side of her hair, she didn't have a childish face no more, but instead had a more feminine and refined facial structure, she was a women now and it showed full well through her womanly figure.

"I-i can't believe it…..is it really you?" she took a step forward, but then stopped.

He nodded this time, taking a step forward as well, he continued until he was just standing a few inches away from her. They kept quiet once more, now staring again before throwing themselves into a hug, Serena gasped quietly, she was speechless, that hug, it was no ordinary hug, there was meaning behind it, deep meaning.

They pulled away from each other, now smiling, "Y-yeah…..W-what are you doing here?"

She picked up her bags from the floor, "I came because of the princess festival". her eyes shifted over to the others who were now curious to her identity, they remained on Serena who was now facing the ground, a someone distraught look came upon her, something Misty immediately noticed.

Ash had spun back, flashing the others a huge grin, "I almost forgot! These are my friends who are traveling with me throughout the Kalos Region! This is Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena!" she gave them all a friendly smile, both siblings came rushing over, excited to meet the mysterious redhead. Serena stayed behind, now feeling intimidated by the beautiful redhead who continued keeping her eyes on the brunette.

"Why don't we go eat?" Ash led the way, walking side by side with Misty as the two of them began talking, they were quickly joined by Bonnie and Clemont, while Serena slowly followed from behind, staring at her bags as she took in a deep breath.

 **(Moments Later)**

They were all seated at a table near a cafe, enjoying their meals as Misty cooed to her delicious dessert, Bonnie took a bite of hers, cooing along with the redhead, Serena poked at hers with her spoon, unable to take a bite, Misty frowned, seeming to be the only one who took notice of her behavior while everyone seemed focused on her.

"Wow! So you're ranked as the strongest gym leader in all of kanto?! Plus you're a water specialist?!" Clemont seemed the most intrigued, seeing as he could relate to the redhead as he too was a gym leader.

She waved off his praising tone, growing somewhat embarrassed from all the attention, "It's nothing special, really, before I took over my gym duties, my sisters had destroyed the Cerulean gym's reputation, it took me months before I could gain any business and win back our reputation again".

"Is it true you're also Queen of the princess festival back in Kanto?!" Bonnie's eyes began twinkling, startling Misty who chuckled as a response, nodding which had made Serena grow even more stunned.

*A powerful gym leader…...and even a Queen…...Misty is truly the definition of a master trainer, no wonder Ash looks at her like that* she sighed quietly to herself, watching in distress as Ash's gaze towards Misty grew more and more soft, the eyes he made, they weren't like any other.

"You said you came here for the princess festival?" Ash asked, taking a sip of his drink, Misty nodded.

"Yeah, this is actually the first annual Princess festival being held in Kalos, as the ruling Queen to the original tournament back in the festival's home region, It is my duty to oversee and host the entire princess festival, I have to make an appearance at this afternoon's battling tournament where I will host and present the crown to whoever emerges victorious in battle, they will be known as Kalos's first Princess festival Queen, not only that, but they will also be presented with a mysterious prize from yours truly". she gave them a wink, Bonnie's eyes couldn't shine any brighter, her excitement had reached it's peak.

"Huh?" She took the redhead's hand, now kneeling beside her as she stared at her in admiration, "So pretty! So cool! Won't you marry my brother?!" Clemont jolted in embarrassment, quickly snatching his younger sibling away from the redhead whose cheeks remained slightly pink. Ash seemed a bit taken aback, now noticing Misty's expression.

She stood up from her seat, now walking over to Serena who slowly looked up, "Um...Serena, do you mind going with me to that store over there? I saw a pair of really cute sunglasses earlier". She didn't know how to react, only being able to nod her head as she followed the red head.

 **(Inside the store)**

"What do you think about these?" she spun around, revealing the pair of shades she wore over her turquoise based eyes, Serena gave a halfhearted smile, nodding in response, she felt bad she couldn't show more emotion, but how could she? Here comes a beautiful childhood friend of Ash's who undeniably has some sort of connection with him, how could she ever think to have a chance with him when he seems to be already in love with Misty. Little by little, she felt her confidence shatter away, how can she possibly be compared to someone like her? She began remembering her loss at Coumarine city, growing more depressed as she replayed the images in her mind, she felt nothing more but a loser standing next to such a trainer.

"Serena…" she pulled off the shades, now staring at the short haired brunette with a look of sadness, she took a seat next to her, sighing.

"I know you don't like me bu-" She quickly shook her head upon hearing those words, surprised that Misty would even say that, "N-no! It's not that! It's just…...just…" she sighed again, growing a bit nervous that she was beginning to fiddle with her fingers.

"...I'm jealous of you…." She turned to Misty who was now staring in shock, "Jealous? Why?"

"You're beautiful, you've known Ash for years already, and you're an incredible trainer, being the Princess festival Queen, a gym leader, and the strongest of them all in your region, you're the perfect girl, I could see why Ash would love you".

"Love? but….." her cheeks turned a bit pink from Serena's words, but a tiny smile had formed on her lips, she placed her hand over Serena's, "I'm just an ordinary girl like you and everyone else, in fact, I started out as a mess myself, I knew my duties were to the gym, but I had so much growing up to do before I could take on such responsibilities, My path towards becoming who I am today took plenty of hard work, but I never gave up and that's how I got to the top, you're aiming to become Kalos Queen, right?" she nodded, now growing curious as to how she knew.

"Y-yeah...How did you know?" she looked at her quizzically, Misty reached into her bag, pulling out a stack of letters.

"Ash talked about you alot in his letters, it was a bit annoying but I figured he must really like you, after all, you were the first girl he met as a kid, in fact, meeting you today actually made me a bit jealous, you were the first girl in Ash's memories, way before me". A smile curved onto the redhead's lips as she stuffed the papers back into her bag, Serena's cheeks began turning red, knowing that Ash talked about her to Misty, she was bursting with joy inside, yet was extremely embarrassed at the same time.

"I believe you'll make an excellent queen one day, you'll dazzle everyone with your performances and your pokemon will become stars, all it takes is believing in yourself and never giving up, show the world what you can do, I'll be rooting for you all the way". She grinned to the redhead's words, now she knew why Ash admired her, Misty was a wise girl, beautiful and strong, but she was also kindhearted.

"I'm sorry". she looked at Serena weirdly, wondering what she was apologizing for.

"Sorry for what"?

"I'm sorry for how I acted…". she frowned this time, now avoiding any eye contact with Misty who giggled.

"Don't be, It's natural for us girls to be like this, but I'll tell you what". She jumped up from her seat, startling Serena who gazed up at her.

She gave her hand to the blue eyed girl, "Enter the Princess tournament, compete to become the first ever Princess queen". her eyes widened in fright, the thought of competing in a tournament with hundreds of girls shook her to the core, she couldn't suffer another devastating loss.

"I-i….I can't.." her voice became shaky, now concerning Misty.

She grabbed the brunette's hands, pulling her up on her feet, she gave her a comforting smile, hoping to lighten her mood, "You can't let one loss keep you down….Serena…...it's time for you to make your real debut to the world". She grabbed her by the shoulders, now standing side by side with her as they stared into the long length mirror.

"My….real debut?"

"That's right…...it's time you show the world that a new Queen has awakened". her smile turned into a smirk as she continued staring into the mirror with Serena.

 **(Back with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie)**

"What's taking them so long?" He looked up at the city's clock tower, grunting somewhat in frustration as they continued waiting for both Misty and Serena to appear.

Clemont didn't seem the least worried or impatient, he continued working on his gadgets back at the table while Bonnie rummaged through the bags of items she bought earlier.

"Do you think something might have happened?" he turned back to the blondes who looked back up at him, there mouths began parting open, Clemont had dropped his screwdriver while Bonnie had dropped the new brush she was using on Dedenne.

"What….." he was confused by their reactions, the only explanation would be to turn around, so he did, and he wasn't ready to see what was now standing before him.

"S-serena?!" Misty flashed them a wide smile as she held both arms out towards the brunette, as if she was presenting her.

"Ta-dah! Introducing the new Princess Festival Queen!" She hid behind her pink folding fan, unable to meet Ash's eyes, he kept gaping at her, nearly lost at her beauty. She was now wearing a red kimono with a black sash, tiny drawings of pink colored cherry blossoms were coming up from the bottom of her kimono, her hair was tied up loosely with tiny crystal flowers attached all over while little pink beads hung from the sides along with her blue ribbon that Ash had given her which had tied her hair up.

"Wow! Serena you're like a princess!" Bonnie shrieked happily, running over to the young brunette who continued blushing further, overwhelmed by both Ash's and Clemont's non stop gawking.

"What do you think boys?" Misty gave them a cheeky smirk, placing her hands on her hips as she continued enjoying the moment.

"S-she's….wow…" Clemont breathed out, Bonnie turned to him on the quickness, catching the gaze he continued giving Serena which had stunned her.

"You look even more beautiful…" Ash whispered, not realizing that everyone had heard those words, she turned permanently red, now hiding her face behind her fan completely, Misty giggled, grabbing Serena's hand and leading her off.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Ash pondered, they stopped, the redhead turned back to them with a wink and grin.

"To the Princess tournament of course, aren't you going to cheer for Serena?" they had grabbed all of their belongings in a hurry, chasing after both girls who were a distance ahead now.

 **(Battle Stadium)**

"Welcome all to the first ever princess festival here in the Kalos Region !" the entire stadium was filled to the very core with people eager to see some battling today. They cheered like never before, but got even louder when Misty had appeared on stage with a microphone on her hand.

"My name is Misty Waterflower, current Queen of the Princess tournament back in the Kanto region, and I will be your host for the day!" the crowd cheered as she shot her fist up in the air. She turned towards the back of the stage where all the competitors were now standing side by side, each of them dressed in their own style. Serena held back on her breaths, growing more and more nervous as she saw the large audience she had to stand before.

"As you can see, we have a lot of competitors today, but only one will emerge as Queen and have the privilege of owning these!" she aimed her arm towards the left side of the stage where a tall marble podium stood, a red cushion was placed on top which supported a glass case securing four pokeballs. They were shown on the stadiums screens where the audience gaped and ooed at the unique designs of the devices.

"Wow, they're beautiful…" whispered Serena, staring at each pokeball intensely, the first one was pink and silver with a white heart on the top, the second was a black pokeball with orange and gold designs that sparkled like a jewel, the third was a turquoise colored pokeball with a yellow crescent moon designed on top, and the final pokeball was the most beautiful of them all, it was entirely dark red, shining brightly under the sun light, it also had the weirdest shape, being a bit dented from the sides which were pitch black with a tiny streak of red running across it, the center was a dark circular shape with a smaller round interior colored red.

"What you are looking at are one of kind pokeballs which have been specially made by the devon corporation, you will not find these anywhere else in the world as only one of each have been made! The love ball, the Luxury ball, the moon ball, and the cherish ball! If that's not enough to get these ladies pumped up, they will also be receiving a special gift from yours truly!"

She jolted at the squeals of her opponents, they were jumping and quivering in excitement as they continued gazing at the pokeballs, but most of all, they were all curious to find out just what Misty would gift to the winner of the tournament.

"So without further ado! Let's get this show on the road!" an ear cringing alarm went off, all of the competitors pictures were revealed on screen, paired with anothers for the first round.

She looked up at where her picture was, now furrowing her brows as she felt a surge of power and determination course throughout her body. She pulled both of her pokeballs from underneath her sleeve, now staring down at them.

"Braixen…...Pancham…...let's do our best".

 **(Backstage)**

"Five pokemon?! But…..but I only have two….." she slumped back into her seat, sighing in distress as she stared down at both of her pokeballs. Bonnie, Clemont, and Ash all looked at one another, frowning as they watched the sad brunette.

"Pi-pikachu!" pikachu had jumped off of Ash's shoulder, landing on Serena's lap which had startled her, she looked at the electric type in confusion. It pumped it's tiny paw up, smiling in determination towards the blue eyed girl.

"Pikachu…...are you saying you want to battle alongside me"? It nodded repeatedly, she turned to Ash who had a smile of his own, "I was just going to say the same thing".

Clemont had pulled out a pokeball, releasing his chespin who had rushed up towards Serena, "I can lend you Chespin for the tournament". Bonnie pulled out a sleepy dedenne from her tiny satchel, it woke up, cooing towards her in joy. "And I can lend you Dedenne !"

"You guys…." she grew teary eyed, knowing that her friends were behind her one hundred percent, they believed in her and so did all of their pokemon, she couldn't lose, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and even Misty believed in her, it was time for her to do the same.

"...The stage awaits you, my Queen". Ash lent his hand over to her, she grabbed it, allowing herself to be brought on her feet, she gave one final look towards everyone, ready to burst into tears of joy, but she held them back, instead giving them a graceful and thankful smile, she nodded, taking the lead as she walked towards the curtain opening.

"Making her way on stage for the first round is Serena from Vainville town!" a bright light appeared from behind the curtain, she showered in the crowds cheers and applause, disappearing on stage and away from the group's range.

 **Ok so it was pretty short but I didn't want to write too much in case this story turns out to be a disaster, I will be updating my other stories real soon (thank god it's summer!) and so yeah, please let me know what you all thought and hopefully I will get back with a new chapter!**


	2. Queen of the Princesses

**Sorry for the late update but I hope this long chapter makes up for it! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Previously~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Pikachu…...are you saying you want to battle alongside me"? It nodded repeatedly, she turned to Ash who had a smile of his own, "I was just going to say the same thing".

Clemont had pulled out a pokeball, releasing his chespin who had rushed up towards Serena, "I can lend you Chespin for the tournament". Bonnie pulled out a sleepy dedenne from her tiny satchel, it woke up, cooing towards her in joy. "And I can lend you Dedenne !"

"You guys…." she grew teary eyed, knowing that her friends were behind her one hundred percent, they believed in her and so did all of their pokemon, she couldn't lose, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and even Misty believed in her, it was time for her to do the same.

"...The stage awaits you, my Queen". Ash lent his hand over to her, she grabbed it, allowing herself to be brought on her feet, she gave one final look towards everyone, ready to burst into tears of joy, but she held them back, instead giving them a graceful and thankful smile, she nodded, taking the lead as she walked towards the curtain opening.

"Making her way on stage for the first round is Serena from Vainville town!" a bright light appeared from behind the curtain, she showered in the crowds cheers and applause, disappearing on stage and away from the group's range.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Currently~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Misty stood on top of the balcony, holding a mic in her hand as she grinned widely to the audience, "This is it! It's down to two princesses, they fought endlessly and mercilessly, but only one will emerge as the true Queen of all, who will it be? Serena from Vainville town?! or Trixie from Lumiose City!"

The referee came into the center of the field, holding up a green flag as he had his arm up as well, "For the final round, this will be a double battle, four and four each, good luck! And let the battle begin!" he swiped the flag down, sparking the alarm to ring and the screen to show both Serena and her opponents face.

She had her eyes closed, holding onto the two pokeballs in her hand, she took in a deep breath, _*This is it…..it's all or nothing, and I'm going for it all!*_ her eyes shot open, she stared at her opponent with a gaze of confidence.

" Pikachu! Dedenne! Come on out!" she threw the pokeballs into the air, calling out the electric types who exited out of the device with a flashy entrance.

"Pi-pikachu!"

"De-denne!" they cooed, releasing a shower of thunder bolts to pump the crowd up.

Her opponent, an older female with long black hair and emerald green eyes flashed her a smirk, pulling out two pokeballs, "Two electric types, well then, Let's make this interesting, Ninetales! Flareon! Burn them to the ground!"

A shower of flames came raining down on the stadium, firing up the audience who became enchanted by the fire types entrance, "Ninetales!"

"Fla-flareon!"

"Woah, this reminds me of the contests back home". Ash was taken aback by nostalgia, remembering two specific people who competed in them.

"Contests?" he looked over at Bonnie and Clemont who seemed dumbfounded by his comment.

He nodded, "Yeah, you know, pokemon contests? Coordinators?" they still looked lost.

"What are pokemon contests?" Asked Bonnie, gleaming with curiosity.

Ash threw his head back, chuckling as he was bombarded with memories from his past journeys. "Aw man does it take me back, Pokemon contests are a competition where Coordinators, the trainers who take part in it, perform to show off how skilled their pokemon are, contests consist of two parts, the performance stage, and then the battle stage, whoever manages to come out on top will win a ribbon, if they achieve in winning five ribbons from five different contests, they can compete in the grand festival where one trainer will be crowned as top coordinator".

Bonnie cooed at Ash's description, "It's just like the Tripokalon here!"

Clemont shaked his head, ruffling Bonnie's hair as she pouted, " Somewhat, they're similar in the part about having to win Ribbons just as you have to win keys here, however contests have battles, Tripokalon don't".

She turned to Ash once more, "Hey Ash, have you ever competed in contests?"

He chuckled, "Twice, but I learned about them a lot because two of my very close friends went on to become Coordinators, and very talented ones at that".

"R-really?" Bonnie had grown excited, scooting closer to Ash with joyful eyes, He nodded, "Who?" she waited for his answer.

He looked up at the sky, smiling warmly as he said it, "They're names are May and Dawn".

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" It used agility on it's own, quickening its speed as it went side to side, hoping to confuse the fire types. It jumped into the air, releasing a giant thunderbolt upwards which came crashing downwards.

Her rival smirked, snapping her fingers over carelessly, "Ninetales use Sunny Day! Flareon use flamethrower!"

Ninetales aimed it's mouth up to the sky, releasing a small red glowing orb, it exploded up into the air, causing the sun's rays to grow harsher and stronger. Flareon came out from behind the blonde furred pokemon, releasing a destructive flamethrower which grew three times in size with the extreme weather change.

"Amazing!" shouted Misty, watching with the rest of the audience as thunderbolt sliced through Flareon's flamethrower from above, preventing it from going an further.

She aimed her hand towards the fire type, "Dedenne! Quick use shock wave!"

The fairy type cooed happily as it shot out from behind the thunderbolt, startling Flareon and it's trainer who didn't expect it to appear from nowhere, "Flareon no! Dodge it!"

It was too late, the tiny mouse pokemon had released a wave of tiny thunderbolts across its surroundings, hitting the fire eeveelution head on who was immediately paralyzed. "Fla-fla!" it dropped to the ground like nothing, attempting to get back up only to fall once more.

"Yeah! She got one!" Ash pumped a fist, getting psyched up as he watched her completely glow with willpower.

"Yay Dedenne!" Bonnie threw her hands up in excitement, shouting joyfully from Dedenne's amazing hidden attack.

She kept smiling, feeling it grow wider and wider as she watched her opponent who seemed to be struggling, now biting her lip as she glared back to Serena, _*I can do this, Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, even Misty….they all believe in me so much, I cannot let them down*_

She watched Trixie's expression quickly change, forming into a mischievous leer, "Huh?" she mumbled, confused by her opponent's face expression, then it hit her, she frantically looked around, finding the raven haired trainers Ninetales gone and a hole in it's place of where it was once standing.

She gasped, "No! Pikachu! Dedenne! Jump up!"

"Do it now Ninetales!"

They had both jumped up, missing the first strike as the fire type sprouted from beneath the ground, she chuckled deviously under her breaths, "Overheat!"

"What?!" The three of them shot up from their seats, watching as Pikachu used it's agility to dodge again, however Dedenne was unable to, being struck from both sides by the blasting white fire which came spiraling down from the harsh sunny sky, and the orange flames being released from beneath by Ninetales.

"Agh!" Three explosions emerged from the destructful attack, clouding the entire arena which began waiting to see what the results were. She shielded her eyes with her arms, moving her head over to where Ash and the rest were, a frown formed on her lips.

The clouds of smoke quickly dispersed from the breeze, revealing to the entire audience of the tiny electric types downfall, "Dedenne is unable to battle!"

"N-no! Dedenne!" Bonnie's eyes were already welling up with tears as she watched her traveling buddy lay unconscious on the ground.

Clemont took a deep breath in, "That girl…...she was clever with her strategy".

They turned to him again, "What do you mean?" Ash asked, quirking an eyebrow up in response.

"She used Flareon as a decoy all along, she made sure to have all the focus on her Flareon while her Ninetales readied itself by using Dig and powering up for when it would use Overheat, having that time to gather energy, plus having the advantage of Sunny day, Overheat was most likely tripled or possibly quadrupled in power, smart girl". he muttered, keeping his eyes on the raven haired girl who this time was the one glowing notoriously.

He bit his lip, growling under his breaths, "Agh! She got lucky! Serena will definitely win this! I believe in her! And in Pikachu!"

"Dedenne, return". she recalled it back into the pokeball, smiling down at it with a warm vibe, "Thank you".

She stashed it back, pulling out another pokeball, she stared at it for a bit more, curving the side of her lip just a tiny bit, "Pancham! Let's go!"

The dark type shot out from within, landing beside Pikachu who it high fived with, both of them keeping a stance as they waited for Serena's orders.

"I'm not going to waste a second more! Flareon use flame charge! Ninetales Use Psyshock!"

They watched as the fire type hesitantly go on it's feet, breaking free from it's paralyzed state and releasing a healthy bark, it's body became engulfed with flames, three giant orbs grew around Ninetales, glowing with a blinding green light, it fired the three orbs onto Flareon who had jumped into the air, taking on it's partner's attack head on.

"Flareon!" it growled, absorbing Psyshock's attack into it's body, the flames surrounding it had turned into a dark purple, almost black color, growing dramatically in size and turning the air all around the field into a giant heat wave.

It barked this time again, shooting straight down for Pikachu and Pancham who were left standing without any orders, they turned back to Serena who looked somewhat frozen in place, frightened by the unexpected attack.

"Pi-pikachu!"

"Pancham!"

She was sweating in fear now as she watched Flareon and it's attack come closer, _*W-what ….What was that?! She just combined two attacks into one powerful move like it was nothing….*_

"Uh-oh, I think she got frightened by the double combination move". Clemont muttered, folding his hands together as he covered his mouth, growing anxious as to what Serena would do next". Ash jolted to his words, looking back and forth between the blonde and Serena.

"Serena!" he stood up from his seat, grabbing a hold of the railing as he nearly hovered over it, shouting over and over to the short haired performer who still seemed frozen.

Misty took notice from the balcony above, smiling lightly to the sight as memories overclouded her thoughts, she was reminded of the times when Ash would cheer for her like that, giving her courage and strength just from his words alone. "Oh Ash…..you haven't changed a bit….I'm glad".

"Snap out of it Serena!" Bonnie joined along, shouting to Serena in order to grab her attention.

She shook her head, ridding herself from her own thoughts as she turned to Ash, he gave a large grin, "You can do this! I know you can!"

She remained silent, staring him in the eyes as she felt his words hit her, something had just clicked at that moment, her fear had disappeared, she knew exactly what to do, She grinned back to him, nodding as she realized what she had to.

"Alright…" she took in a deep breath, throwing her hand up to the air, "...Pancham! Stone edge!"

It's tiny fists began glowing, it punched the ground, causing giant, blue glowing, stone pillars to shoot up from the ground, "Pikachu! Jump!" he followed her orders, taking off once more into the air as it jumped onto the first pillar, then hopping from one to the other until it got to the last one where it took a giant leap, going head on with Flareon.

"I guess it's time for me to make some new moves of my own! Pikachu use Volt tackle! Pancham use dark pulse on Pikachu!"

"Woah!" the crowd awed as Pancham fired a massive beam of purple and black circles towards Pikachu who became surrounded with golden black sparks of electricity, it's body became purple and white behind the thunder, increasing it's speed as it collided with Flareon.

Serena chuckled, gazing at Ash for a quick second before looking away, "I'm calling that, Dark Volt!" Pikachu released more energy, increasing its electric power and taking the fire type by full force and tackling it straight into the wall which seemed to have cracked slightly from the pressure.

"Flareon!" Shrieked it's trainer, watching as her pokemon crashed right into the wall from Pikachu's powerful combo move, it recoiled away, leaving the audience to witness the fire type drop to the floor with a knock out.

"Flareon is no longer able to battle!" the audience was already pumped and at the edge of their seats, cheering and applauding for both competitors who weren't ready to back down one bit.

"Amazing!" cried Bonnie, watching in elation from Serena's binary move.

Misty crossed her arms, watching proudly down at Serena who seemed excited about her new makeup move, "She's already showing so much potential".

"Hmph.." she recalled her pokemon, pulling out another pokeball which she had thrown up.

"Beartic! You're next!" a vicious growl was released from it's frosted mouth, Pancham watched and scoped the giant arctic bear pokemon, examining it's sharp fangs and it's large strong paws, it's eyes quickly narrowed into a glare.

 _*That Beartic looks really strong, stronger than all her other pokemon...I have to think carefully with this one*_

"Beartic! Use brick break on Pikachu!" she was quickly snapped from her thoughts, taken aback by how fast the ice type was.

"Intercept it with your arm thrust Pancham!" the dark type jumped in front of Pikachu, blocking Beartics brick break with it's arm thrust, both of their arms were glowing and colliding with one another, but neither was ready to give in.

"Both Ninetales and Pikachu look drained". Clemont frowned, examining each pokemon from afar as they stood on opposite ends.

"They should be, with the moves they performed, it's no surprise they would be tired". Responded Ash, shooting back up from his feet, he cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting loudly towards Pikachu, "Hang in there Pikachu!"

Trixie rolled her eyes in annoyance, quickly settling a venomous glare over to the electric type who cooed to Ash's words, "Ugh! Finish that Pikachu off with Flare blitz Ninetales!"

Serena struck her hand forward, "Quick attack Pikachu!"

The three of them seemed surprised by Serena's order, somewhat confused and lost by what she was doing, "What? Why would she be using quick attack at this time?" muttered Ash.

"Maybe she has a plan?" Clemont shrugged in response.

Ash sighed, tightening his fist up in worry, "Well, she better hope it follows through, because if that flare blitz attack hits, Pikachu's done for".

Ninetales charged ahead, engulfed entirely by flames which trailed behind the beautiful blonde pokemon, Pikachu charged ahead as well, leaving behind a white trail of light from it's speed, they both jumped up, the fire type struck first, "Dodge and use electro ball!" ordered Serena, striking a devilish grin to her opponent who gasped.

"No!" Pikachu spun and dodged Ninetales attack by just inches, now having the upper hand by being behind, it did a quick spin once more, firing a giant electric sphere down onto the canine who screeched from the hit, crashing onto the floor which had deepened with a crater.

"Beartic! Icicle crash!" She wasted no time, ordering the ice type who had used its other arm to aim a direct hit on Pancham who was sent flying towards the wall, it turned back, releasing a terrifying blue mist towards Pikachu's direction, giant icicles shot out from the clouds of smoke, striking the small electric type who was sent ramming to the floor beside Ninetales.

"Pikachu!" Ash was practically hanging over the railing, desperate and tempted to run over onto the field and to his Pikachu.

"Pikachu and Ninetales are unable to battle, trainers, call out your final pokemon".

"Ninetales! Return!" she recalled her pokemon, pulling out another pokeball which she threw up.

"Medicham! You're up!"

She placed the pokeball against her heart, closing her eyes for only a quick second, _*This is it…...you and Pancham are my last resort….*_

"Braixen! I choose you!" She launched her pokeball into the air, watching as her trusty partner came out onto the field, taking a graceful stance against the fighting type who hovered above the ground with it's psychic abilities.

Clemont fixed his glasses, "It's anyone's win now, Serena clearly has an advantage over Beartic with her Braixen, but then her opponent also has an advantage with Medicham over Serena's Pancham, things are going to get tough now".

"No, they're not". he looked over at Ash who kept a smirk over his lips, he was a bit surprised by the reaction the raven haired boy was giving.

"What do you mean"? Bonnie called into question.

Ash chuckled, " Serena will win, I know it for sure because I believe in her".

Clemont and Bonnie looked at one another, slowly growing cheeky smiles as they noticed the new change of aura around Ash, his words meant more than what it seemed, and they knew exactly what.

"Block it and use stone edge!" she shouted, mimicking the way Pancham uses it's moves. It dodged Beartics brick break again, pounding it's fist against the ground which unleashed an outburst of stone pillars to rise up.

"Braixen! Jump and use flamethrower!" it cooed to her trainer's order, taking a start on the first pillar and leaping onto the others where it jumped off the last one, grabbing it's stick from its tail and waving it around, unleashing a powerful blast of fire towards Beartic.

"Medicham! Confusion!" the fire stopped in place, Serena looked taken aback by Medicham's ability, watching as it's eyes were glowing blue and it had it's hands directed to the flamethrower, having it entirely under its control.

"Now send it right back to Braixen!"

"Kyu!" it screeched and yelped upon being hit by it's own flamethrower, crashing straight into one of the pillars that broke, landing back on the ground harshly.

"Braixen!" Serena yelled, placing both hands over her mouth and seeing her pokemon's body covered in scratches and smog from the cloudy smoke aftermath, it was having trouble attempting to stand back up after the hit.

"Alright you two! Focus your attack on Pancham! Ice punch!" They charged at the dark type who waited for Serena's order, but before she could call out for an attack they had already landed there hits on the small pokemon who was frozen into a giant block.

"Ngh". she watched in horror, they were too fast, before she was able to do anything, they had already struck, how was it possible she thought, not noticing how her feared expression was visible to the crowd and to her opponent who seemed satisfied.

Misty frowned, slumping back in her seat as she kept her hand under her chin, staring at Serena who stood frozen in fear on the field, "Her pokemon are strong, and surprisingly fast, especially for a Beartic, but I'm worried for Serena…..could it already be over"?

Trixie scoffed, snapping her fingers irritably, "I'm bored! Beartic use focus blast on pancham! Medicham, finish Braixen off with your high jump kick!"

A small red and white orb began forming from within the ice types mouth, growing larger and larger by the second, Medicham jumped high up into the air, angling it's knee downwards which began glowing brightly, it quickly shot back down towards the fire type who was finally on it's feet again.

"Brai-brai!" it looked back at Serena who was still paralyzed with fear, then over at Pancham who was still trapped in it's icicle prison.

"Serena!" Ash and the other shouted for her, but she didn't budge, she just remained still, looking paler than she did a few minutes ago.

"Snap out of it Serena! This isn't like you!" Ash cried, cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder.

"Oh no!" Bonnie yelped, pointing up at Medicham who was only inches away from hitting Braixen, Beartic had already fired it's attack, leaving the crowd in gasp mode as they were anxiously waiting for the final results.

"Brai!" the fire type dodged on it's own, leaving Medicham to crash onto the floor with it's knee and recoil back, it jumped in front of a frozen Pancham, releasing a flamethrower on it's own, countering Beartics focus blast.

She tightened her eyes shut, tensing up as she heard the voices of the crowd, "This battle just became lame".

"She's such an amateur".

"The other girl is way better".

"She's gotten lucky so far, but luck will only get you so far before it runs out".

"It's obvious who should really be Queen of the festival".

 _*Why….why can't I do this anymore…..I just…..I just lost it…..her pokemon are the real deal, and I am nothing, I'm still just a beginner…..her pokemon are more powerful than mine...I was a fool, a total fool for thinking I can become somebody like Misty, she's a real Queen…...and me….I'm nothing more but a fake.*_

"SERENA!"

She was startled by the tone of voice, immediately popping her eyes wide open as she looked over, now seeing Ash attempting to climb over the wall, yet he was being forced back by Bonnie who grabbed his shirt, and Clemont who had his arms hooked underneath the raven haired boy's.

"A-ash…" she mumbled, surprised by what he was trying to do, she could see how frustrated and overwhelmed he was.

He kept trying to climb, only making the blonde siblings hold him back more, "Snap out of it Serena! I believe in you! We all do! You made it this far because you're amazing! Because you worked so hard with your pokemon! They believe in you too! And I will never choose to think otherwise!"

Her eyes began gleaming, welling up with tears ready to stream down her rosy cheeks, his words had hit her like an arrow, she could feel it, his strength, his trust and belief in her, she looked over at Bonnie and Clemont who gave her the same look, she could feel it from them as well.

"Serena…" she had a sudden hunch to look over at Misty who was smiling down at her, nodding slightly in way that was telling the short haired blonde that she also believed in her.

 _*My friends, they'll cheer for me until the end, they will never lose hope in me….especially Ash….he believes in me more than anybody, so I'm not about to give up!*_

She nodded to herself, ready to get back into the battle with a newfound determination and foundation of strength, she settled her attention back onto her pokemon, watching as Braixen was no longer able to fend off focus blast, being hit directly with the fighting move along with Pancham who was broken free from the ice block with consequences of the attack.

"Braixen! Pancham!" she watched her pokemon crash against the wall, slowly dropping like flies as they remained on the floor, still showing that they weren't completely out by twitching and moving a little bit.

"You did it Ash, you brought her back with your love". Bonnie awed, watching in excitement as Ash blushed and furiously looked away in embarrassment, avoiding the sneaky grin on Clemont's lips.

"I-i don't know what you're talking about….I was just cheering and helping a friend out". he mumbled, crossing his arms angrily, yet he secretly smiled upon seeing Serena's strong persona now showing, only Bonnie and Clemont couldn't see his expression, still giving the impression that he was angry.

"Get up! Please! It's not over yet!" she cried, looking back at her opponent who was laughing, her eyes caught something from afar, Trixie's medicham who was trembling while standing, it was injured from missing it's attack on Braixen.

 _*That's it!*_

She turned back to her pokemon who were still trying to get on there feet from the attack, "I believe in you two…..I'm sorry for being a coward, but I'm here and I'm ready to give it my all and win this tournament with you two by my side….what do you say?"

They stopped, turning there heads up to the short haired performer who was giving them a warm lip curving expression, they returned immediately, finding the strength to get on there feet and go for another round.

"Ready to give up?!" Shouted the raven haired girl cheekily.

"In your dreams!" Serena smirked, striking her hand forward.

"Braixen! Use flamethrower! Pancham use dark pulse! Both of you, Maximum power!"

"That's too bad, Beartic use focus blast! Medicham give them a taste of your hyperbeam!"

They released their attacks all at the same time, leaving the crowd at the edge of their seats from the incredible sight, either side and there pokemon were ready to fall.

"They're evenly matched at this point!" Clemont gawked, having his jaw pushed back up by Bonnie.

"Double it". grinned Trixie in a devious manner.

Both of her pokemon released powerful cries, exposing the horrific power they had as their attacks grew larger and began being overwhelming for Pancham and Braixen.

"Stay strong! We can do this!" she shouted, balling her hands into fists, her heart began beating rapidly when she saw her opponent's pokemon overpowering Braixen and Pancham, before she knew it, they were engulfed by their opponent's attacks.

"Could it…" she whispered, immediately thinking the worse, however, she didn't hear any cries or growls from her pokemon, then she saw it, the key to her win.

The smoke clouds from the attacks had dispersed, revealing Pancham on its knee as a giant green bubble surrounded him and Braixen, then she saw it, the tired look on the fire type, her eyes began glowing blue and so was her twig.

"Could it be? Both Pancham and Braixen learned a new move?" questioned Clemont.

Ash nodded, "Protect, and-"

"This is it Braixen! Finish it once and for all! Psychic and flamethrower combination, full power!"

"What?! Impossible!" She watched as the fire fox unleashed a deadly blast of fire, controlling it with it's newly unlocked Psychic ability which had engulfed flamethrower with a blue energy, causing it to grow into a giant swirling vortex that hit too quick before any dodging could be done.

"Beartic!"

"Medicham!"

They were both trapped within, screeching and growling as they were thrown back and forth forcefully by the pressure given through Psychic, the rotating move had stopped, leaving a trail of explosions to occur and a cloud of smoke to block. The crowd waited anxiously to see the results.

The alarm went off, the clouds blew away and the crowd erupted into cheers and applause, "Beartic and Medicham are no longer able to battle! The Victory goes to Serena from Vainville town, along with her pancham, and her Braixen!"

She kept staring at the unconscious bodies of her opponents pokemon, shocked by everything, she was tackled down by Pancham and Braixen who cooed and purred for her joyfully, a tiny smile began forming on her lips as she whispered quietly to herself, "I won…...I really did it…"

"There you have it folks! Our new Princess festival queen!" Misty shot up from her seat, aiming her arm down from the balcony and onto Serena on the field with a large grin.

"She did it". whispered Ash in content, watching with a soft gaze as Serena hugged back her pokemon.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys…I owe everything to you, thank you". she began tearing up, gazing lightly at her pokemon who responded back with tears growing in there eyes from her words.

 **(Moments later)**

She stood on top of the stage, receiving the glass case with the one of a kind pokeballs neatly kept within from Misty, "I knew you had it in you, you're a special kind of trainer Serena, you have the strength of a Queen, but the skills of a special trainer".

"Thank you Misty, for everything, for believing in me, for encouraging me to join the tournament, I owe it all to you". she bowed to the redhead who was taken aback, but took the kind and respectful gesture of the young performer. She leaned down, having her lips only inches away from Serena's ear.

"You know…..I also used to have a crush on Ash, but I think what you two have, is something much more special and meaningful, I'll support you guys all the way, just don't forget to invite me to your wedding in the future". she giggled evilly when Serena immediately stood straight, blushing madly red from the comment.

"B-but-" before she could respond back, she was cut off by the redhead who grabbed her hand, placing her hand over it, she could feel something round in between.

"Just like I said, this is my gift to the winner of the festival, it's yours Serena". her eyes shifted down to the shrunken pokeball in her hand, she looked back up at Misty in a confused state.

"The pokemon inside, it's a breed from one of my strongest pokemon back home in the gym, take good care of it, with the right amount of love and care, the results will become rewarding and everlasting". She grabbed the mic, holding her arm out towards Serena who kept staring down at the pokeball.

"Let's give another round of cheers and applause for our first ever Festival Queen, here in Kalos!" the crowd went wild, cheering for Serena who was still in a train of thought.

 _*Rewarding and Everlasting….what kind of pokemon could you be?*_

 **(Hoenn/ Petalburg city)**

 _*It's so nice to come home and take a small break before journeying back to Johto to compete in the grand festival…..I wonder if Drew is still training...that jerk, talking about wanting to travel without me after the grand festival...as if I even wanted to go along with him*_

Her hand clamped the ribbon case shut, she was done admiring the ribbons she worked so hard to win, now it was time to relax, she watched her skitty run around, chasing it's own tail which stole a small laugh from her, "Hey sis". she looked back to see her younger brother standing by the door, holding up a small envelope in his hand.

"What's up?" she asked, turning over on her back as she enjoyed the soft touch of the grass on her body, she grabbed the envelope from him, ripping it open and reading it's contents.

"What does it say?" Max asked, now curious to know what the envelope was about.

She sat up on the ground now, lowering her hand onto her lap, she turned to Max with a wide grin.

"Looks like I'm heading to the Kalos region after the grand festival".

 **Ok so I'm going to stop right there, I hope you guys liked the chapter and sorry if the battle sucked but I'm not too good with it, anyways, can you guys guess what pokemon Serena received from Misty? Who will Serena meet next? Tell me what you thought about the chapter in a review, I'm anxious to know If I'm making good of myself or if I should just stop and crawl into bed and never get out, burrito forever! Anyways, I have some pretty exciting things planned for upcoming chapters so I hope you guys stick around to see! And I am going to update Boy like you, High school debut, Champion's academy and all my other stories, it's just patience is required right now lol anyways, Please review and until then!**


End file.
